Secrets
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The war with Voldemort is over. It's time Harry and Severus revealed their secrets. Warning: Slash. Talk of Child Abuse and Self Mutilation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Voldemort had told Nagini to kill and when she did her job, he left the shrieking shake with his snake. Harry went in and knelt down next to Severus Snape. Ron and Hermione came in behind him wondering why Harry was kneeling down next to the man that had made Harry's life impossible over the last seven years. But they didn't know that Snape was also an important part of Harry's life.

Harry stared at Severus as he slowly moved his head to stare into Harry's eyes, 'Take them, see me,' Severus said in a voice just above a whisper.

Harry placed his hand against Snape's throat trying to stem the flow of blood. 'Quickly, a flask, anything Hermione,' Harry's other hand reached back to take a small vial off his friend and gently placed it again Snape's face to allow the memories to flow into them. Harry had been so angry with Severus Snape, but right now he felt like he was losing a part of himself, like he was losing a part of his heart. Harry felt a sob that came up from his very soul as he watched a man that he'd seen and spent so much time with die right before he's eyes. He swallowed a few times to stop any sound escaping him from the sorrow and heartache he felt. He couldn't let his friends see, not yet and they still had work to do. Harry stared at the still form of Severus Snape before standing up. The three friends heard Voldemorts voice telling Harry to go to him, and that he was allowing his friends to die for him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron never spoke, just made their way back to the castle. Instantly they noticed that no one was around. They stepped inside the great hall and saw the injured, the tired and the dead. Ron and Hermione slowly walked down to join the Weasley family. Harry stared around and his eyes fell on two people, Remus and Tonks. Harry again felt the sob that threatened to break free, but he shook his head knowing there was still too much to do. He had to finish this, he just didn't know how, but he turned and then hurried up to the headmaster's office.

Harry stood staring around and remembered the times he spent in here with Dumbledore, but over the last few months, this room had been occupied by Severus Snape. Harry kept sniffing and blinking to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He looked up at the portrait ready to get some advice from Dumbledore, but every portrait was empty. Harry didn't know what to do, how to stop more people dying. He's fist clenched around the vial in his hand.

'What the hell, it couldn't hurt,' Harry poured the memory of Snape's into the pensieve, then entered the memory of the man that had been a big part of his life. Harry needed to know why he gave him some memories right before he died. Maybe it was his way of showing he was sorry.

When Harry finished watching Severus Snape's memory, he emerged in complete shock. He stared around as if he was looking for someone to tell him what to do, to tell him anything that would save him. But there was no one, there was nothing that could save him. Harry threw the cloak over himself and made his way down through the school to face his fate. After speaking with Neville, Harry walked into the forbidden forest. He used the stone and called back four people he knew he needed to see. They stayed with him, they gave him what he needed, then he let them go before facing Voldemort ready to accept what should have happened seventeen years ago, death.

After finally finishing off Voldemort to shocked looks from some who never believed Harry could do it, some looks were admiring and some just exhilarated that he was gone. Harry got surrounded by everyone and even though he was relieved Voldemort was gone. Harry couldn't stop the feelings of sadness come over him when he remembered who had died. He felt guilty and even though he knew it wasn't his fault, that didn't stop those feelings surfacing.

The staff were racing around everywhere trying to help the injured with Madame Pomfrey and two other healers that had turned up to help. Other people that had also turned up to fight also helped the injured, but they also spoke to the families that had lost loved ones. Harry, Hermione and Ron had disappeared for a while, but when they came back to the great hall. It looked more crowded than when they left and they realised more people had turned up in hearing the news of the fight and the death of Voldemort. Harry had everyone coming up to him, first to thank him and second to ask if he really was gone this time. He spoke to everyone, accepting their thanks then reassuring them that Voldemort was indeed dead and could never return, not like last time.

Ron and Hermione went back over with the Weasley family. Harry sat down between the bodies of Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks. He kept thinking about another baby boy who would grow up with no parents. But one consolation was that Teddy Lupin did have a grandmother that loved him and Harry was determined to be a good godfather to the boy. After kissing both Remus and Tonks on the forehead, he slipped out of the great hall and headed back through the tunnel and into the shrieking shack. Harry sat beside Severus Snape and held his hand, then put his head on his chest.

'I wish you would have told me, you should have told me,' Harry could feel himself choking up again but this time he let the tears fall and the deep sob escape his lips. As he was lying with his head on Severus Snape's chest, he thought he heard a faint thud. Harry took a couple of deep breaths to quiet his cries and listened again.

'Oh bloody hell, you're alive,' Harry quickly cast his patronus letting Prongs head to the castle for help. Harry sat there keeping his hands pressed to the numerous bites to stop the blood flow and hoped they could save Snape.

'Harry, where are you?' Kingsley's deep voice sounded.

'In here Kingsley, hurry,' Harry saw Kingsley with two other men step inside, 'We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey.

'Do you really think he deserves it Harry, after everything he did?'

'He does, I'll explain after we get him help. Please Kingsley, help me.'

'Okay, move back Harry,' Kingsley levitated Severus Snape up and the group made their way back through the tunnel and into the castle. Harry kept his hands pressed to the bleeding wounds as they lay him down on a make shift bed. Then the matron was quickly casting healing charms and pouring potions into Snape's mouth.

'It's good what you're doing Harry, keep a firm hold until the bleeding stops.'

'I won't let go Madame Pomfrey, but will he be okay?'

'Yes, but he is in for a bit of a recovery. He'll probably need to go in a holding cell won't he Minister?'

'Harry said he needs to explain. So keep treating him and I'll keep an auror here.'

Madame Pomfrey kept working her healing over Snape, with Harry still putting pressure on the wounds.

'Voldemort told Nagini to kill him, we were watching. When I saw him after, I thought he died, but I didn't have time to do anything.'

'No, you didn't, but now Poppy is helping.'

'Alright Harry, you can let go, his not bleeding anymore.'

Harry moved his bloody and shaking hands from snake's neck, 'He's so pale.'

'He lost a lot of blood, but the potions will start working on him soon.'

'Okay Harry, you need to tell me why you're so concerned about Snape?'

'Alright, we need to go up to use Dumbledore's pensieve. I'll get Ron and Hermione, you get Professor McGonagall, but no one else Kingsley. I don't want anyone to see the whole thing.'

'I'll be right back then, Abner, you stand guard here.'

'Yes sir,' a tall older man said and stood right next to Snape.

Harry looked down at Snape once more, 'You'll be okay now and I'll explain, don't worry,' Harry squeezed his hand then turned to see Ron and Hermione, 'We need to go up and see his memory, it will explain everything.' Harry sighed in relief and felt the tears again fall down his face, but he stood there letting them fall as he stared down at the man that had meant more to him than anyone thought. He knew his friends were confused by his actions, but they would know almost everything very soon. Then word would spread that Severus Snape was really on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kingsley and Minerva were talking quietly as they led Harry, Hermione and Ron up the stairs and into the large circular office.

'You four need to see that memory that's in the pensieve. It will explain everything and it will let you see the truth about Snape. But the part about me I don't want anyone to know, everything else is fine, just not that. You'll know what I'm talking about the moment you see it. I've seen it, so I'll wait here.'

'Let's get this over with,' Kingsley said and then entered the memory with Minerva, Hermione and Ron.

'He's alive Dumbledore, I thought he died, but I went to see him and felt his heart barely beating.'

'Is Severus going to be alright?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey said he will, it will be a long recovery though. He gave me that memory Dumbledore. But do you realise what would have happened if he died before I got it. I wouldn't have known and nothing would have killed him. I think you should have told me yourself.'

'I was trying to stop you going through anything more Harry. Hearing you had to die would have been hard on you, but you still had to find and destroy the rest first. Surely you understand why I never told you earlier?'

'Yeah, I get that, but it was such a huge risk to take. I know he would have told me when he got a chance, but I was making sure no one knew where we were, not even him, it was too dangerous. But that's another thing, both of you should have explain the truth so I knew he really was helping. I called him a coward and tried to curse him when he didn't deserve it, you should have told me.'

'No he didn't deserve that but he had to keep up the pretence of hating you and also he had to keep his mind clear of any real feelings. You know how dangerous his life was. He was considered Voldemorts right hand man, it was too risky.'

'I get that, but if he died, he would have believed I really thought of him as a coward when he wasn't.'

'My god,' Minerva said the moment she stepped out of the pensieve with Kingsley, Hermione and Ron.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione started to cry and threw her arms around Harry but so did Ron and they all looked pale.

'It's fine, I'm alive remember. But now you see Snape was really on our side, he just had to act the part. He kept any student from being killed, Neville told me. The Carrows wanted to kill some, but Snape wouldn't let them and you know why.'

'We know the truth now. So I can have his name cleared Harry and I understand why you don't want anyone to know that about you. Just answer me this, did you know that was inside you all these years?'

'No, I found out when he called a halt in the fighting. I came up here to talk to Dumbledore, but every portrait was empty, so I watched the memory. After that, I went to face him and just let him kill me, lucky I survived though. So you will let it be known he really was trying to help?'

'I will Harry, but he still will need to answer some questions. Children got tortured while he was in control of the school, he must have known.'

'Yes, but look at the alternative. Being tortured is nothing to being killed and he stopped them being killed. I know what Amycus Carrow was like, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill any student. Neville told me that they were going to kill him when they found out he was one causing most of the trouble. He was taken down to the dungeon but Snape appeared, spoke to the Carrows, then Snape left. All the Carrows did was hit him and used the cruciatus. I know that's not a nice thing for Neville to go through, but at least he's alive.'

'Yes, he is,' Minerva said sadly.

'I do understand Harry, but why are you so concerned about Snape? After everything he put you through over the years. It sounds like you care about the man.'

'I finally understand him Kingsley and realised how much danger he was in due to what he was doing was. He deserves recognition for that,' Harry walked over to the pensieve, took the memory out and placed it in the vial before putting it inside his pocket. He knew he'd have to tell the truth about everything soon, but not yet, he needed to speak with Severus Snape.

'There's more, but I'll explain another time, after he's awake,' Harry kept staring down into the pensieve, 'I really can't believe any of this.'

'What do you mean Harry?' Hermione asked softly as she stepped over to him.

'Snape's alive, Voldemorts dead, it's so hard to believe that it's really over. What do I do now? All my life has been about him, now it's not. I'm not sure what to do anymore.'

'You need to give yourself time Harry, like all of us, you more than everyone else because he has been after you all your life. You need rest and you need time to think about everything that has happened. When you do, then you will find your purpose in life,' Minerva said.

Harry turned slowly and he wished he could tell everyone, but he needed to speak with him before he did or said anything else.

'Yeah, I suppose. Just so you know though, I'm going to stay here, I want to help Snape recover,' Harry staggered a bit then sat down heavily.

'Are you okay Harry?' Kingsley asked looking concerned.

'I will be, some injures, sore all over and I'm absolutely knackered.'

'Then you should go see Madame Pomfrey Harry, she can heal you.'

'Yeah, but she's busy at the moment,' Harry pushed himself to his feet, but kept hold of the desk, 'I thought of something Dumbledore. People heard what I said, so what I believe is if they wanted to find it, they would look at you. So I've changed my mind, I'll work on somewhere else to put it.'

'Very wise Harry especially since word has spread that it was Tom Riddle that broke open my tomb. Any supporters of his will surely work out why.'

'Yeah, they will,' Harry groaned a little as he winced.

'That's it mate, I'm taking you to Pomfrey now,' Ron put his arm around Harry who he felt sag against him, 'Blimey, you're really weak.'

'Let me help Ron,' Kingsley went over and put his arms around Harry and the three of them walked slowly down through the school with Minerva and Hermione following. They placed Harry gently on one of the bed as Poppy hurried over, just as Harry fell back unconscious. 'He's worse than he let on.'

'That's Harry, he wasn't going to take Madame Pomfrey's time when there were seriously injured people that needed her. Um Kingsley, can you let us know how Harry is, dad want's to head home?'

'I'll send you an owl Ron and he'll be fine.'

'Thanks, come on Hermione.'

Hermione bent over and kissed Harry's cheek, 'Try to make him rest Madame Pomfrey.'

'Oh he will Miss Granger, even if I have to bind him to the bed.'

'He won't like that,' Ron grinned then left with Hermione.

'How is he Poppy?'

'He lost a lot of blood and he also had a few broken ribs along with some breaks in his feet.'

'Voldemort probably tortured him first. We should get all the injured into a room so they won't be disturbed.'

'I was organising that right before you asked me to go up to the office. So I'll finish doing that now.'

'Abner, you don't need to guard Severus, he really was helping. But I want you to stay with Harry and Severus until the room is fixed up. They will get a lot of attention.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Poppy, let me know when Severus is awake, I will need to speak with him. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow.'

'As long as you don't upset them Minister, they need to heal.'

'I won't Poppy, if they need anything, let me know.'

'I will,' Poppy finished her examination and administering potions before checking on her other patients.

Harry slowly woke up and saw he was in what looked to him like a classroom. He fumbled around and felt his glasses, stuck them on his face before looking around and saw a pair of dark eyes staring at him.

'Hey,' Harry said softly, 'You're still very pale.'

'Considering the alternative Harry, I'll accept pale. So what happened to you?'

'Voldemort, he decided to play for a while.'

'It's a wonder I haven't felt my mark burn.'

'He's dead Severus, I killed him.'

'You…' Severus Snape's mouth actually fell open before slamming it shut, 'How?'

'After seeing your memories I realised what I had to do, die, so I did. But I woke up and we faced each other again, then he died, because there were none left. I nearly didn't watch that you know, I wasn't going to, I went to speak with Dumbledore, his portrait was empty, so I was getting desperate and thought why not. After what I thought about you, I wasn't interested, I thought you betrayed me and Dumbledore, it hurt that you didn't trust me.'

Severus nodded but looked sadly at Harry, 'I know, but I had no choice. He couldn't know or would have used the truth, you know how he worked, more than most.'

'Severus, I'm having you moved to some staff quarters to give you some privacy.'

'Thank you Poppy, but I would like Harry to stay in those rooms with me for the same reason. Can you see to it please?'

Poppy Pomfrey stared in amazement at Severus Snape then at Harry, but she nodded curtly before leaving as Harry smiled. The two men just stared at each other knowing things were going to be very different from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Poppy, with help from the other healers and Minerva, got Severus and Harry comfortable in two separate beds in one of the unused staff quarters.

'I have no idea why you wanted Harry in here Severus but I am placing a lot of trust in you, do not abuse that trust,' Kingsley said in the voice he used as an auror.

'Harry will be perfectly safe with me, and congratulations, you will surely make a better minister than you're two predecessors.'

'Thank you. Now I will give you today to heal, but tomorrow I will need answers about what went on here while you were headmaster. Oh and by the way, Minerva is officially the headmistress.'

'Minerva is the best person for the job and deserves it,' Severus saw Kingsley looked towards Harry, 'He will come to no harm Minister, ask him.'

'I'm fine Kingsley and you saw the memory, you can trust him and know I'll be fine.'

'Alright Harry, if you need me, I'll be around.'

Severus and Harry watched the minister and his auror leave before Harry got off his bed and sat beside Severus.

'I thought you died Sev, I really did. I didn't have time to do anything and that hurt.'

'Its fine Harry,' Severus reached up and put his palm to Harry's face and felt him lean into it, 'It's over and remember what we talked about if it was ever over.'

'Are you still going to stick to that promise you made me?'

'Yes, but please think about this Harry, you're young, you might find yourself wishing that neither of us made that promise.'

'That won't happen, we talked all that out. I know it was a while ago, but I haven't changed my mind.'

'Alright, I haven't either. But do you know what I would like Harry?'

Harry's face split into a huge grin before his lips captured Severus. They wrapped their arms around each other until Harry was lying beside Severus even if he wished he was lying between the potions master's legs.

'I missed you Sev, then it was so hard thinking you betrayed me. Why couldn't you have given me some clue, some hint that all was not what it seemed?'

'It was too dangerous Harry, Albus knew this was going to be hard on you, but we both realised we had no choice to make you believe I really killed him and betrayed you. It would have been too dangerous if anyone worked it out and it would have caused problems if anyone found out we had a relationship that was more than just teacher and student.'

'I know, but I feel terrible, I tried to curse you, called you a coward,' Harry buried his head in Severus' shoulder and felt Severus' hand brush down his hair, 'I'm so sorry.'

'You never have to be Harry, never and it actually helped, they truly believed you hated me. You know Bellatrix was always suspicious of me and still believed that I planned something with Albus. But when you chased us and tried to curse me, she finally believed I was on the dark lord's side.'

'Can't you stop calling him that now, he's dead. You don't have to fear that he's going to call you,' Harry placed his hand over the faded dark mark, 'It's over Sev.'

'And you can explain everything in a few days. What will you're friends say when they find out?'

'They'll be shocked and probably disgusted but I don't care. You know how I feel and I know how you feel. It took me too long to get you to admit that. Merlin, I had to blow you to get you to finally say my name.'

'Did you have to say that, you do realise how long it's been since I've had you inside me.'

'The same amount of time as me, but we're both got a few days before anything can happen, no matter how much my mouth is watering right now. It's heating up just thinking about what I want to do to you.'

'Alright, enough Harry,' Severus took a couple of deep breaths, 'You've made me rock hard now.'

'Sorry, I'm the same though as I'm sure you can feel my cock against your thigh. But tell me Sev, when are we going to tell everyone? I don't want to keep this a secret anymore.'

'Let's get all these answers the minister has out of the way. But are you going to live with me when we leave here?'

'Yes, I said I was. You do still want me to, don't you?'

'I do, I'm just concerned about what everyone will say.'

'I told you I don't care about that.'

'Harry, this is going to be big news. You killed Voldemort, so you're going to be known as a hero or whatever new name they come up with. What do you think they will say when they find out you're legally married to me and have been since you were sixteen. Everyone will think I coerced you or tricked you into this, maybe used a potion on you to make you marry me. You know my reasons and have for more than two years now, but we did play it well Harry, we played the part of enemies to the point everyone believes you hated me, more, that you detested and despised me.'

'I know Sev and I know what everyone will say. But I don't care, we're partners in every way and that's what we both wanted. You never talked me into anything, it was all me and you know it.'

'Alright, we'll drop it. We both know what we want and that's to finally have a life together,' Severus kept his hand running down Harry's hair, 'I've loved you for so long, now I get to show it.'

'I know just like I love you, we can get to show everyone how we feel, all the time. But we have to do something about these two small beds. Can't we tell McGonagall so we can share a bed even if we can't do anything?'

'Alright, we'll tell her later and I can transfigure the beds so it's one big bed. I've missed having you wrapped around me off a night. With how clever Miss Granger is, it's a wonder she never picked up on the fact you hardly slept up in Gryffindor tower.'

'I know, but I made sure they never needed to check on me and had a story ready in case they found my bed empty.'

'What about the Weasley's Harry? You did date Ginny. You and I know the reason, but I don't think they will like it, they will see it as using her.'

'Yeah I know, they will hate it and find it hard to believe I would do that. We'll explain it all to them when we can. I know I'm tired and need to sleep, but I'm so hungry. You probably are as well.'

'I could eat my love.'

'Oh I missed hearing you say that Sev,' Harry sat up and looked down at his partner and saw the love Sev had for him written all over his face, 'We'll sit and eat, then you call McGonagall so we can change this bed.' Harry stood up and helped Severus to his feet, then over to the small couch, 'Kreacher,' Harry called but he was still staring into Severus' eyes.

'Master Harry called.'

'Yeah, could you bring some food for me and Severus please, you know what we both like Kreacher and some tea as well?'

'I will return shortly, but it is good to see both my masters are well.'

'We're fine thank you Kreacher,' Severus gave the old elf a suspicious look before he gazed back at Harry, 'I saw him and the other elves fighting. What did you do to him Harry? He was a miserable little shit, now he's pleasant.'

'The locket he has around his neck used to belong to Regulus Black. You know how much Kreacher loved Regulus, so after that and some information, he was good.' Kreacher returned with a tray of food, bowed to both Harry and Severus before leaving again. 'Hermione, Ron and I stayed at Grimmauld Place for a while and he looked after us. But no more Sev, eat, you need it just like I do.'

'Just a minute,' Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and sent his patronus doe off.

'When I saw that I thought it was someone else, I refused to believe it was you. I only did when Neville started to explain about some of the things you stopped happening around here.'

'I was so close Harry, I was going to risk everything and let you know. But we both agreed, we had to keep it between us until it was over. I got to hear more things that I could pass on.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'but it's over and we're finally together, just liked we talked about, so let's eat.'

'First there's something we both need to do, so have you got them love?'

Harry smiled then reached into his pouch and pulled out two rings, he slipped Severus's ring onto his finger, then let Severus slip his ring onto his finger.

'Oh this looks good that we can finally wear them properly.'

'Yes and never have to take them off again,' Severus picked up Harry's hand and kissed the ring before they both started eating. But not once did they take their eyes off each other. Just as they were finishing, Minerva McGonagall turned up. They knew they had a story to explain to her and she was going to be the first one shocked at the news that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were married and have been for nearly two years, since Harry turned sixteen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Severus, you asked to speak with me, but you two should be in bed.'

'We needed to eat Minerva, but also to explain a few things. Can you sit for a few minutes?'

Minerva sat opposite the man she thought had murdered Albus Dumbledore and couldn't believe how he looked or how he spoke.

'What is going on Severus? You're smiling, you never smile and you're being pleasant, another thing you never do.'

'There's a lot to go into, which now is not the time. But Harry and I need to tell you something that will probably shock you.'

'Let me Sev,' Harry gave him a smile before facing his old professor, then held up his left hand, 'Severus and I are married Professor, we have been since I was sixteen but we were together before that.'

Minerva sat there looking completely stunned, she tried to speak, swallowed and tried again, but her eyes just went from one man to the other.

'We know Minerva, but Harry and I have been playing the part of enemies for so long and we played it well. I'm sure Albus can explain what I'm really like as it was his idea to make everyone believe I was cold and hard. That was never who I really was. Now before you ask what I did to Harry, I did nothing. It all started after a detention in Harry's fifth year, and even with Harry kissing me, I still kept refusing to believe how I felt about him. I even tried to make him believe I detested him when I never have. We finally sat down and talked, we told each other everything, then worked out to keep our relationship a secret but also how to act around each other. Albus knew everything and he helped us plan how to keep everyone in the dark.'

'This is just incredible Severus and the age difference. It's fine you are both gay, which is so accepted today, that doesn't come into it. But Harry is not even eighteen yet and you're thirty eight.'

'We know our age Professor, but when you're in love that doesn't come into it. I had my aunt sign a form relinquishing all responsibility of me. I did that before I came back to Hogwarts, before Dumbledore died. Once I had that proof, I could legally marry which Sev and I did. It is something we both wanted, but were willing to hide it until all this was over.'

'Alright, I need to hear something that will convince me that Severus never coerced a sixteen year old boy to start a relationship that would normally not be allowed and could have sent Severus to Azkaban.'

'I'll take this Harry,' Severus squeezed his hand, 'When we both realised we cared for each other, we still took our time. But I also found out some startling news from Albus, he explained a lot of things about old magic. So I researched some very old bonding magic. When I found out that Harry would have protection if we bonded through marriage which had to be consummated, I put that to him even if I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. At that time, all that happened between us were a few kisses. Well, a lot of arguing and fights, Harry doesn't hold back either. So we talked, a lot and realised how much we both wanted to get married and not just for the protection, but because of our feelings for each other. I still wasn't sure and Harry just never let up. I'm not one for being talked into anything, but Harry talked me into this, even if deep down I wanted it to happen. I kept thinking about Harry, his age, what people would say, what his friends would say. I didn't care about the snide remarks I would get, I'm used to those, but I didn't want Harry hurt by the words and innuendo's people would start to spread around about us. You know Albus asked me to teach Harry occlumensy, well I used that to see how Harry really felt. I needed to make sure he wasn't trying to replace Black or that he didn't just look at me as a parental figure but was confused about his feelings for me. Harry truly loves me Minerva, it was all there in his subconscious. I was still concerned about how Harry would be treated if word of our relationship got out. But Harry broke through my barriers into my mind and saw my real feelings, I couldn't deny it after that.'

'I know this is a lot to take in Professor, but my feelings for Sev are genuine, I've loved him for years. I did try to fight it at first, I thought something was wrong with me. Everyone knows how we felt about each other, but that was because we were fighting our true selves and our feelings. We did a lot of talking in what everyone believed were detentions. I will tell you this though, I tried to talk Sev into making love, he refused and never did until we were married. He can be such an old fashioned gentleman sometimes. I think he wanted to make sure a relationship with him was what I really wanted.'

'You do realise that a lot of people are going to find this hard to believe. I know Albus always trusted you Severus and he had his reasons. I saw the memory, I saw the way you felt about Lily. So how did you go from loving a woman, Harry's mother no less, to loving Harry?'

'Yes, I did love Lily, but my love for Lily was that of a best friend. I realised that memory would have made you think it was more, but it wasn't. I made a promise to Lily to protect her son. When Harry first arrived at the school, I did what I promised Lily and Albus I would do, protect him without anyone knowing. But as he grew, I watched him more than even Albus realised. I found myself being drawn to him and at first I thought it was because of his mother. One day Albus and I spoke about my childhood, then we spoke about my early teenage years into my adulthood. Harry and I are very similar in that way, we both had a rotten home life. Then I was getting more involved with being a spy for Albus, Harry was getting more involved with trying to find out about Voldemort. Both of us never realised who we truly were because of him. It's all very complicated Minerva, but it took me a long time to accept I had feelings for Harry.'

'We decided it's time to let everyone know, but we thought we'd tell you first because we are married, so we do want to share a bed and it's our right to as well.'

'Yes, it is your right, so I will explain to Poppy so when she comes in to give you both check-ups, she won't be too shocked. This is going to surprise and stun a lot of people, Kingsley is going to need a lot of convincing. He refused to leave Hogwarts since Harry is in here with you Severus. He might realise you were on our side all along, but he came to care for Harry over the last few years. He told me that after everything Harry has been through, he's going to do everything in his power to make sure Harry finally has a good life and never be hurt again.'

Harry faced Severus, 'Let Kingsley see the memory of when you finally admitted your feelings Sev. He will see how hard it was on you and it was mainly me you were concerned about.'

'I'm not sure that will convince him Harry, I did act really well over the years, made everyone believe I hated you and I was a death eater. Then I had everyone thinking I might be a double agent, finally I was really Voldemorts spy.'

'I know love, but we can convince everyone if we show our true feelings,' Harry put his hand to Severus' face and felt him lean into it this time, but could also see the love in his eyes, it showed so easily, 'It's time everyone knew the truth,' Harry gently kissed Severus' lips, 'It's time to tell everyone we love each other, because I do love you Sev.'

'Oh my love,' Severus nodded, 'I love you too, so let's try and convince everyone that I never used a potion on you or some type of charm on you. What we feel is real.'

'Looking at you two now, I can see your true feelings for each other. But as you both said, you acted well over the years. I also know Harry as I did watch him as he grew. One thing I do know for certain, Harry never lies. He will say he can't tell us, but will not make up a story. Albus has been filling me in on a lot over the last few months, how Harry used to spy on Draco Malfoy, how he could work out Voldemort, even more so than Albus. Everything that has happened since Harry first came here makes sense now. Even though I know why Severus was cold when he first became a death eater, he had all of us believing he was truly a hard person. But you Harry, no, you were never like that and your feelings used to show so easily. It's a wonder I never picked up on anything. You seem to deliberately goad Severus in class so you would end up in detention. Those times were just an act on your part I presume?'

'Later they were Professor. I would need some time with Severus to work things out and he always kept me calm. So I would give him a look in class then deliberately do something to provoke the Snape everyone thought he was, but none of it was real,' Harry put his head on his partners shoulder and felt Severus' arm pull him tighter, which made Harry smile, a very contented smile. If anyone saw the two men right now, they would see the truth because it was written all over their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After Minerva left, Severus transfigured the two smaller beds into a large one. Harry and Severus undressed and got themselves comfortable and within minutes, they were both asleep but with their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Later that evening Poppy came to check up on Harry and Severus, she tried not to show her shock when she saw them together. She went about her examinations, then administered her potions before leaving. Harry and Severus saw the looks from the matron and knew they would receive a few more of those and also worse looks from others. But neither of them were worried, they finally had what they had been after for so long, to be with each other.

With everything that happened and how many died, funeral weren't going to be held for two weeks. So it gave Harry and Severus time to heal, which they needed because they both intended to go to every funeral to support the families. But Harry knew he needed to explain to his friends first. They decided to tell them before anyone saw them together. So Harry was sitting on one of the couches trying to read while Severus was in the small kitchen setting up cups in case anyone wanted tea. They both looked around when they heard a knock on the door.

Harry smiled at Severus before opening the door, 'Hi, come on in,' Harry said cheerfully, then waited until Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna stepped inside. They all stopped when they saw Severus Snape smiling at them, 'It's fine, come and sit down.'

'Would any of you like a cup of tea? Harry and I were just about to have one.'

Hermione could see Ron was too stunned to speak, 'That would be nice Professor, thank you.'

The four friends sat next to each other on one of the couches, while Harry sat opposite as Severus brought over a tray. He placed it on the small table, before he sat next to Harry. They kept a small bit of distance between them, just until they could explain.

'Harry, you said you needed to explain something to us. Hermione and Ron told me why you asked me to kill the snake, so I know it had a bit of Voldemorts soul inside it.'

'Yeah, I asked Hermione and Ron to explain that Neville. You trusted me and never asked questions, which at the time I really couldn't explain and I'm sorry I lied to you. You know I don't lie, so doing that to one of my friends was hard. But I realised that sometimes you have no choice but to lie, even if I hate doing it.'

'After they explained it all made sense. Even thought I know why now, I still would have tried to stop you if I knew you were going in there to face him alone.'

'I know, but Ron can you stop staring at Severus for a minute.'

'Harry, you called him by his name,' Hermione said.

'Yes, I do quite often and that is part of the explanation. But first, Luna, how are you feeling?'

'Very well Harry, thank you for asking. Hermione and Ron explained about what my father did. I know he would not have wanted to.'

'We know Luna, he was trying to save you, we understood. But I'm sorry they killed him even after seeing he was telling the truth. So if you need anything, I want you to come to me, for anything.'

'Thank you Harry, but I'm fine. Neville and his grandmother are letting me stay with them.'

'As long as you're okay. Well I think we should explain a few things.'

'Harry, sorry, but I have to ask, why are you in here with Professor Snape?' Hermione asked.

'It's all part of the explanation,' Harry reached for the cups and started to hand them out when Hermione grabbed his hand.

'What's this? I've never seen it before and it looks like a wedding ring and it happens to be on the left hand ring finger.'

'Okay, it is a wedding ring, I've been married since I was sixteen years old.'

'What?!' Ron blurted out, 'I saw you kissing Ginny less than a year ago, but you're saying you were married before that. You didn't marry Ginny without the family knowing did you?'

'No, and you know it was Ginny that started that. But when she did that I only responded because of some plans that Dumbledore came up with and I'll explain more about that later.'

'None of this is making sense Harry, so start from the beginning please,' Hermione said.

'Alright, well nearly three years ago we started seeing each other, in secret and there were a few reasons for that. I'm sorry I couldn't tell any of you, but Dumbledore said it was safer for all concerned. Now, first I should tell you that I'm gay and I tried to fight that when I started to go out with Cho. With Ginny, that was Dumbledore's idea, he didn't want anyone to work out the truth. I know that's not a nice thing to say and I know Ginny was hurt and I never wanted this, but I had to follow Dumbledore's plans.'

'Well Ginny's going to be pissed and probably hex you, she's been asking us if you're going to start your relationship with her again, she is hoping you are.'

'If you don't want to explain then I will Ron, I never meant for her to be hurt by this. It wasn't until I spoke with two other gay men that I realised I was trying to fight being gay by going out with Cho. But when Dumbledore, Severus and I spoke when I was fifteen, he worked Ginny into the plans to keep Voldemort, his death eaters and the Slytherin's in the dark.'

'You never did look like you were enjoying it as much as a young man should. I used to watch you when you snogged Ginny, you never acted like you should. I thought it was because of Voldemort.'

'I know you did because you mentioned that to me Hermione and I'm sorry I let you believe that's what it was. Now what I'm about to tell you will be hard for you to believe and maybe hard to accept because both of us acted our parts well over the last couple of years. We made sure everyone thought we hated each other, even that we despised each other when we didn't. We only showed our true feelings behind closed door. Now before you say anything Hermione I will say this. There was no sex until we were married, he refused, no matter what I would say or do, he wouldn't.'

'Blimey, you're not talking about Malfoy are you Harry?' Ron asked.

'No, but that was someone I thought you might guess at. As far as I know, he's not gay, he's not my type anyway. I seem to like dark haired men.'

'Why are you hesitating in telling us who this man is Harry?'

'I'm not hesitating Neville, I just need you all to understand. See Professor McGonagall and Kingsley have both asked if maybe he did something to me, like a charm or potion to make me fall for him. He didn't, we love each other, that's basically what it comes down to. Kingsley wanted to see proof, so we showed certain memories along with allowing him to use occlumensy on us so he could delve into our subconscious to see the truth. Only then did he finally believe us. He still doesn't like it and is having a hard time accepting us just like I know you will.'

'I think you should just tell us Harry, because I think I'm starting to realise who this man is, so it's going to need a lot of explaining if I'm right.'

'If anyone would work it out, it would be you Hermione so you're probably right,' Harry blew out a huge breath, looked at Severus who gave him a smile then Harry looked back at his friends, 'Okay, I'm married to Severus.' Harry and Severus sat there staring at three people with identical shocked looks. But Severus did move closer to Harry, then Harry leaned back into Severus so he's head was on his shoulder. Luna was the only one that didn't looked shocked or surprised.

'They look more shocked that I thought Sev.'

'We expected it my love, but I'm surprised that Ron hasn't started yelling.'

'I think he's too shocked Professor. Harry blimey, even though I thought you meant Professor Snape, to hear you say it and to see you two right now is just incredible.'

'I know Hermione, but those detentions Sev gave me were so we could spend time together. The earlier ones were real but none of the later ones were. Now first, Neville,' Harry gave him a smile, 'You told me about when the Carrows were going to kill you, that's what Sev said to them, they couldn't kill anyone. He was here acting like a death eater but made sure none of you died. He knew he couldn't stop them doing everything or they would have become suspicious. He couldn't stop them hurting you but he could stop them killing you, which was part of Dumbledore's plan.'

'Let me love, this is my explanation,' Severus turned to Neville, 'I know they hurt you Neville, but it was the only way they would keep obeying me. If I told them to stop all punishment, they would have suspected something was up, then just killed you anyway. So I made them think that hurting all of you was better than killing you. I intervened when I could, like sending you all into the forbidden forest with Hagrid. I thought it would look like a severe punishment, when we all know Hagrid would keep you safe. Now I'm sorry, but I never did hear everything and I only recently found out that some of the older Slytherin's did go too far with some of you. The Minister told me that the Carrows were trying to keep that from me because they knew I would stop it. But they also couldn't provoke me as Voldemort listened to me more than them. So let me apologise now for what they put you through and know I wish to make it up to all of you, in any way I can.'

Neville, Ron, Hermione still looked stunned, where Luna just acted like she always did. But they also knew that the rest of this explanation would probably shock them more than they already were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry turned his head to stare at Severus, he gave him a loving smile but also a kiss before facing his friends again.

'I know this is hard for all of you, so just listen,' Harry sighed, 'From the time my parents were killed Severus acted the way you saw because Dumbledore told him too. All that was not him in anyway, but he was playing a spy for Dumbledore but making everyone believe he was a double agent. It's all very complicated but it worked. Sev was never mean or hard like you have all seen. When I realised I was attracted to him, that's when Sev and Dumbledore explained everything to me. But we had to keep it quiet even from you. It was safer for Sev and for me if his true self was never revealed. Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you anything because he thought it was too risky. I told you how easily Voldemort could break into anyone's mind, luckily he never tried with Sev, only one time.'

'He did right after the triwizard tournament, but at the time I still believed I hated Harry, when I didn't. But those feelings never surfaced so he was never able to find out. That night, all of you were in the hospital wing, I was sent to Voldemort, on Albus' orders. I had to go back to my old job of spy and find out what he was going to do now he was finally back. Now I know Hermione will want to know this so I'll explain. It took Voldemort two years for his body to really become whole. So those times Harry saw into his mind were for this reason. He still hadn't lived long enough to master his defences. I would see him trying to close off his mind to Harry but it drained him. So those two years helped me and Harry master our act so he would never get suspicious once he finally did have his full magic and abilities back. While Harry could not tell Hermione and Ron when he told them everything else was for your safety and Harry's safety. If Voldemort got hold of one of you, he would have delved into your minds and found the truth. That is why Albus told Harry he had to keep the truth from you. Think of this, if he did, all he would have seen was hatred between Harry and me. Since it concerns your brother Ron I wish to explain something else. The idea for having six of you turn into Harry was Albus Dumbledore's idea. He told me to use the confundus charm on Mundungus to make it look like he's idea. But I also had to give Voldemort to real night Harry was being moved otherwise he might not have thought I was as well connected as he thought. I was going to be there that night as a death eater but really to protect you which I did. Dolohov was going to kill Remus, I tried to stop him but he moved right as I fired my spell and it hit George in the ear. I was able to take Dolohov out of the fighting to give Remus a chance to get George out of there and to safety.'

'If you really were helping, why didn't you try to give Harry that memory sooner then? People were dying but nothing would have killed him until Harry knew the truth?' Neville asked.

Severus tightened his arm around Harry, 'Hermione had them protected very well. She just let it slip where they were at the same time she opened her bag so Finius Nigelus Black heard where you were, so he told me. The moment I knew the location, I sent the sword to them, but I knew I still had to wait to tell him the rest. Harry never knew all this, not at the time. But Albus and I couldn't tell Harry everything, not then. We both believed if Harry knew he had to die, then destroying one more horcrux would have been too much for him to handle. Albus, Harry and I were talking one night in my office, Albus put Harry into a state of awaken sleep. He delved into Harry's mind to see how he was really coping because all Harry kept saying was he was fine. What Albus found was Harry was anything but fine. He was right on the edge of losing his grip on his sanity, his grip of reality. If Harry found out too soon, it would have pushed him over that edge. So we both agreed to keep Harry in the dark until the last minute. Ever since we have been together, I have kept nothing from Harry, but that time I had no choice. I was doing everything in my power to keep him safe, to keep him alive and to keep him sane.'

'Harry does say his fine all the time even when we knew he wasn't,' Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

'You said before that Harry had to keep this from us in case Voldemort took either Hermione or I. Why didn't he ever try to take one of us?'

'He actually had started working on a plan to take you Ron, not Hermione. He'd heard how smart Hermione was even though he hated the thought that she was a powerful witch and a muggleborn, he thought she might have been able to protect her mind from him. Now this plan was to take every death eater and attack the Burrow at once, that way he would ensure you're capture, but it didn't matter to him how many died. He knew that Dumbledore would have put all his protection into Harry, not anyone else. Even though Albus did make sure all of you were safe, he concentrated more on Harry's safety. So going after you would have been easier than trying to capture Harry. He also knew what some of the Slytherin's told their parents that you three were inseparable. Which means if he did take you Ron, he would eventually have Harry because Harry would have stopped at nothing to save you even if it meant turning himself over to him. Voldemort had plans for everything and this one could have cost all your family. So I told him outright that it wouldn't work. That the boy as I always called Harry to Voldemort, he would take you and Hermione out of there and made sure they knew you were seen leaving, that should guarantee your family never died. He knew Harry caught glimpses into his mind, yet he could not prevent it. If he went ahead with that plan, you would have lost all if not some of your family Ron. It was just lucky that Voldemort trusted my advice when it came to you three as I had more contact with you than any of the others. He would question Draco a lot to get any information on you three he could. Now Draco never wanted to tell him, but Voldemort always tortured him whether he was going to say something or not. Doing that guaranteed he would get the truth from Draco.'

'Um Professor, do you know Harry's asleep?' Hermione gave Snape a small smile.

Severus looked down at Harry, 'He hasn't been sleeping very well. He's not having his nightmares anymore, he just wakes about four times a night because he keeps seeing me die. Let me put him to bed then if you wish to ask anything more, I'm more than happy to explain,' Severus gently moved then slowly picked Harry up and carried him to the bed. He covered him then placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before sitting back down.

'We noticed you're not wearing your normal black robes Professor, was that all part of this act?' Luna asked.

'Yes, it made me seem even colder to wear black all the time. Again, that was Albus' suggestion. All these plans were put into action right after Lily and James died. It's taken me a long time to perfect my act. The only time I could be myself was in either Albus or Harry's company, unless I was at my home during the holidays. Now I will tell you this, Harry knows this might be hard for all of you to accept and he is willing to give you time. But one thing he did say was eventually you will have to accept us or you might not see him again. I tried to talk to him about that, but he refuses to let anyone separate us again. So I'm asking for Harry, not for myself, to try and accept us. Harry needs his friends, but he is serious about having me with him at all times. He's become a little obsessive about that and refuses to leave my side, even for a few minutes. The only time he does allow me any privacy is in the bathroom. I don't mind because we both realised how close we came to losing each other. Now while Harry's asleep I wish to ask something of you Ron. Harry wants us to go together to your brother's funeral. He cares for your family very much but he wants me with him. So could you see past our differences and allow us to go together?'

Ron kept staring at Snape, then looked at Hermione who nodded, he looked at Neville and Luna who also nodded. Finally he looked back at Severus Snape.

'It might take me a while to accept this, but I know Harry cares about my family and they think of him as family. So I will put whatever differences aside so you can go together which is the day after tomorrow. I can't talk for the rest of my family but I can explain to everyone about George's ear. I have already told them what was in the memory, not the part about Harry as he asked all of us to keep it to ourselves. But I explained about you and how you really were on our side. Right now I don't know if what I'm seeing and hearing is real or not, especially since you've admitted how good you acted. But Harry is my friend and all any of us want is for him to have a normal life now he can and if that means being with you, well then I'll have no choice but to accept it.'

Severus nodded but gave Ron a smile because even though he knew these were Harry's friends, he realised how far they would go to make sure Harry is happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Just before we leave Professor, I need to know one more thing.'

'Anything Hermione, so ask.'

'How were you and Harry able to marry when he would have been underage?'

'Good question Hermione, I never thought of that,' Ron said.

'Harry had his aunt sign a form relinquishing all legal rights to him. We explain that to Minerva and Kingsley, but we never told them the whole truth. Harry did speak with his aunt, I was standing there listening. She was going to refuse him because it made her feel better about herself to refuse Harry anything he wanted. Finally Harry just pointed his wand at her and her mouth vanished, he said he'd leave her like that unless she agreed. She started waving her arms around and the look she was giving Harry, well, we know what it meant. She would make sure Harry got into trouble for using magic when he was still underage. That's when I stepped in and told that vile woman that I would explain that I performed the magic not Harry. She realised she had no choice, so she signed the form which gave Harry all legal rights over himself.'

Severus waited to see if there were any more questions, when they weren't, Harry's friends left. Severus sat on the side of the bed as he heard Harry whimper a bit in his sleep, so he knew Harry would wake soon. Severus kept hold of Harry's hand, giving it a small squeeze hoping to relay to Harry that he was there. As he watched Harry's face, Severus found it hard to believe that the war was over and Voldemort was dead. Harry and he spoke about it, wondering if it would ever be over so they could be together, now they were and they weren't going to allow anyone to break them up again.

'Hey,' Harry said softly.

'Hey yourself, are you feeling better?'

'I'm fine Sev, but sorry about crashing on you with my friends here. So tell me how it went?'

'It went well Harry, Ron just wants you to have a normal life and if that's with me, he will accept us, it just might take him a while. When I asked about going to Fred's funeral together, Hermione, Neville and Luna all nodded to Ron, so he said it's fine for us to go together, but he can't guarantee how the family will react.'

Harry pushed himself up, 'I just wanted to give them time to get used to seeing us together now they know about us.'

'It's dinner time, are you hungry?'

'Starved, I was too nervous to each lunch.'

'Let's go down to eat today, now your friends know it's time everyone got used to seeing us together and finally see how I really am.'

'That's what I want to do now Sev,' Harry got up and stretched before slipping his arms around Severus' waist, 'So you're not going to fight this at all?'

'No, I promised you I wouldn't if it was ever over.'

'I love you Sev.'

Severus smiled because he could see how much love Harry had for him, 'I love you too Harry. Now come on, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anywhere enough over the last two weeks.'

'I know, I'm still having a hard time believing all this isn't a dream. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and I'm holding your dead body and he's still alive.'

'I know, you say it quite a bit through the night. Come on love,' Severus kissed Harry then they put their arms around each other and went down to the great hall. The moment they stepped in, all the staff's eyes turned to them, 'It's fine and we were expecting this.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, but tightened his arm around Severus as they walked down to the staff table where there were two chairs left for them. Harry and Severus greeted everyone before they sat down. Everyone started eating, but Harry noticed a few looks directed at Severus until he ended up pushing his plate away.

'What's up love, you said you were hungry.'

'I was, I lost my appetite. I find it hard to believe everyone has trouble accepting us.'

'Harry,' Minerva said calmly, 'It's not accepting you and Severus, everyone is just concerned for your welfare and want to make sure you know what you doing. Think about this, you're not even eighteen and have been married since you were sixteen, a child really.'

'But that's the thing Professor, I've never been a child thanks to Voldemort. I had to grow up fast and I did. The moment I found out who he was, I stopped being a child. Almost dying more times than I can count changes anyone and it did make me grow up. I admit I miss having a normal childhood, something I think all children should have. Those years of innocence before they go into the harsh and cruel world should be something all children should enjoy and cherish, but I never got any of that,' Harry looked around at every staff member, 'So please just accept that I feel older than all of you and have for years and that I know what I'm doing. I married the man I love, that I have loved for years and that loves me. This is what I want, what my heart, mind and soul wants,' Harry shook his head then got up and hurried from the great hall.

'He's having bad dreams, not sleeping properly, not eating either. I better go find him, make sure he's okay,' Severus got up and left the great hall and found Harry in the one place he always went when he felt alone, 'Harry, give everyone a chance.'

'Why is it is hard to accept Sev?' Harry sighed but slipped his arms around Severus and put his head on his chest.

'It's more to do with the way I acted. They can't see that it wasn't really me. Now tell me something, what do you want to do?'

Harry looked up at Severus, 'Let's leave here and go home Sev, until we buy the type of house we both talked about.'

'Alright, why don't we go pack our things, I will have to come back and get all my belongings eventually, but for now, I'll just pack my clothes.'

'But aren't you going to continue teaching, you told me you love teaching?'

'I do, but can you really see the governors allowing me to teach?'

'But you told Kingsley what was going on and he saw the proof, so why wouldn't they?' Harry saw Severus was hesitant to answer, 'Me, you think it's more to do with me and the fact we're together?'

'Yes, you might not have wanted to read the Daily Prophet, but I have. Now even though nothing officially has been said about us, there has been rumours and some very hurtful stories surrounding these rumours.'

'By who Sev?' Harry asked but he tried to control the anger creeping to the surface.

'Calm down Harry, you know I don't care about what is written about me, but I do care about what they say about you. You finished Voldemort, they should be praising you, not saying…' Severus suddenly stopped.

'Saying what?'

Severus sighed, 'That Voldemort caused you to have mind damage and that I've taken advantage of that along with your youth and caring nature.'

'This is bloody ridiculous and I know what I said about staying away from the public, but I think we need to show that I am in my right mind. If they see us together, they should see how we feel about each other. Now tell me who has been writing this shit?'

'Skeeter is the main one of course, but a few others have slipped in very subtle comments. But now let's go pack and head home love.'

Harry sighed but hugged his partner closer, 'Will they ever accept us Sev?'

'I think they will Harry, once you are seen to be in your right mind and that I am not coercing you in any way. Now let's go, the faster we get home then faster we can go back to bed. We're both healed now even if we have to take things easy.'

'You've just said the magic words Sev, let's go.'

Harry and Severus packed their belongings, then headed up to Minerva's office. They knocked and stepped inside.

'Is something wrong Severus?'

'We're heading home, we both think it's the right thing to do,' Severus stepped closer to his old colleague, 'You'll do a wonderful job Minerva and you are the best person to run this historic school.'

'Thank you Severus, but I was going to ask if you will be resuming your position as defence against the dark arts teacher?'

'I admit I would like to, I love teaching and this place has meant so much to me. But as I said to Harry, I doubt the governors will allow it. Not just because of what I had to do, but I am married now. No teacher has ever been married.'

'If they speak to me, I will be telling them that you are the most qualified. You proved that with what you were doing and it was for the safety of everyone, you should not be penalised because you acted well. As for being married, I think this situation is different. It's not like you or Harry will be having children.'

'No, we won't, but I am still married to Harry. That's not sitting well with a lot of people. You know I would like to keep my job Minerva, so if you hear anything, please let me know.'

'I will Severus. Now what about you Harry, any consideration of returning to do your last year to get your N.E.W.T.s?'

'I won't be back unless Severus has his job. But I need to ask though, if they give Sev his job, how will that work with us. I will technically be a student and Severus a staff member.'

'I will need to discuss that with the governors as well. So if sharing private quarters are not allowed, what will you both do?'

Harry and Severus looked at each other, 'We won't be back,' they said together making them both smile.

'We're married and we do live together, it wouldn't be right to try to stop that.'

'I agree, but it is not my call. I will let you know about that,' Minerva stepped over to Harry, 'You deserve every happiness Harry, if Severus is who you are happy with, that's all that matters to me,' she hugged Harry, 'Please give everyone time Harry. I know it will work out.'

Harry nodded, 'I hope your right Professor. But I did want to thank you for trusting me that night. I never told you what I was doing, but that never concerned you. You don't know how much that has meant to me, so thank you.'

'I will always trust you Harry, you have proven to be a wonderful, caring and truthful young man. Now why don't you go home and settle in,' Minerva waved her wand towards the fireplace, 'That will get you into Aberforth's pub, which he does know that you weren't a death eater Severus.'

Both Harry and Severus nodded, then stepped into the fireplace ready to head home. But both believed they would never step foot inside Hogwarts again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Severus settled into the house in Spinners End. Severus instantly changed the curtains to brighten up the place. He also changed all the furnishings to brighter and more cheerful colour.

'I had these charmed a long time ago, but never thought I would ever get to show their true colours.'

'You can now and it's just until we buy a new house Sev. Like Sirius, you never liked living in your family home. We're a family now, we deserve a home we like.'

'Yes, we do. So give us a few days and we can start looking. Is there any area you wish to live in?'

'All I want is the country Sev. But you said something about bed.'

'I did, but not until you eat Harry. So let's clean up and go out.'

'I'm fine Sev, I can wait until morning.'

'No Harry, you haven't eaten anywhere nearly enough. So we either go eat or no sex.'

'Blimey you're stubborn, fine. You know I can never say no to you anyway. But just for tonight, can we go into a muggle town. I'm not ready to face the stares just yet.'

'I was going to suggest that, so let's clean up and you need to shop for some clothes now you can.'

'I know and will,' Harry and Severus went in to clean up and change before they headed out to dinner. Since no one knew who they were, they had a pleasant evening and as far as either of them we're concerned, it was the first of many.

The moment they came home, they were snogging, pulling at each other's clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. Over the next few hours, they kissed, touched, licked, stroked, caressed and loved each other fully. But both Harry and Severus were content as they finally fell asleep.

The following morning, Harry and Severus did go shopping so Harry could get some more clothes. But Severus ended up buying some as well, he did end up buying some muggle clothes, saying he found them more comfortable than robes all the time. Since he didn't have to act hard or cold anymore, he wanted to wear more comfortable and coloured clothes. He would never wear bright colours, he mainly wore green and blue.

Harry and Severus showered and dressed the next morning and made their way to the cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole. They stood together, Harry leaning back against Severus as his arms tight around Harry as they both stood staring down at the plot that Fred Weasley would be laid to rest. No matter who turned up, they all stared at Harry and Severus. No one said a word even if their eyes never left them until all the Weasley's made their way towards them.

Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione as they stood beside him and Severus and acted at seeing Severus Snape holding Harry was a normal thing. The service was beautiful, sad which everyone expected, but when George got up to speak about his brother, his other half, he spoke about their times when they would put dung bombs around Hogwarts to annoy Filch. How Fred wanted to send Harry a Hogwarts toilet seat because he joked about Harry needing a better seat on his broom. How it was Fred's idea to dive bomb Umbridge and disrupt her perfect life. No matter what George said, it brought small laughs from everyone because they realised that is what Fred would have wanted, not a sombre send off, but a cheerful one as that's what Fred was, happy and always cheerful.

'Everyone's coming back to the Burrow Harry, mum and dad asked if you and Professor Snape would also, they want to talk to you,' Ron said quietly.

'We'll come back Ron,' Harry and Severus kept their arms around each other as they followed the Weasley family up towards the Burrow. Everyone went into the marquee that had been set up, but Harry and Severus followed the Weasley's and Hermione into the house where they all sat down around the long worn table. Harry saw some looks aimed at Severus, so he tightened his hold on the man he loved.

'We have nothing against gay men Harry, so that is not what we wish to discuss.'

'Good to know Mr. Weasley. So is it the fact that I'm married to Sev?'

'Partially, even though we think Severus should not have married someone so young.'

'It was my decision Mr. Weasley, Severus was concerned about the age difference, but I wasn't. How many times did you tell me I sounded older, well I feel older, I feel older than you and I have for years.'

'Harry explained to all the staff at Hogwarts how he never had a childhood because he had to grow up fast, which he did. If Harry never took on the responsibilities of an adult at only eleven years old he would have died that very first year at Hogwarts. After spending so much time with Harry I realised it was true. Harry wasn't a child, he never was and that is the only reason I allowed our relationship to start.'

'Yes, well we did all see how much older Harry seemed to the other children. Now what we want to know is about Ginny, why you were her boyfriend when you knew you were gay Harry and knew nothing would come of it. That was giving Ginny false hope and you already knew she had liked you for a long time. So we want to know why you used our daughter?'

'I worked out I was gay when I was fifteen, finally I spoke to Dumbledore and Sev about what I was feeling. At first I did try to fight it, but it wasn't the fact I was gay, it was the fact of who I seem to be attracted to. I knew nothing about Sev's real role, but that's when I found out. So Dumbledore put forth a plan that I wasn't happy about but he needed everyone to think I was just like any other teenage boy. He wanted to make sure no one got suspicious about Sev and me. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Ginny, she is one of the best people I know, she's smart, funny, caring, won't take shit from anyone and has a lot of courage and she respects people that deserve it. But for the safety of everyone, I had to play the part of Ginny's boyfriend. I hated doing that to her because I knew she liked me and had for years. That's the main reason Dumbledore picked Ginny. I was already close to all of you and he knew how she felt about me.'

'So you wouldn't have started that if Dumbledore didn't suggest it?' Bill asked.

'No I wouldn't and it was a suggestion from Dumbledore. He had a lot of plans from the time my parents were killed, but the main one was that I didn't do anything to make me different from everyone else. So even though I was gay and I didn't want to put Ginny or any of you in the middle of this, I realised if they got any inkling that I was different, they might have delved further into Sev's mind and found the truth. Not just the truth about him, but about Dumbledore's plans and what he knew. I hope Ginny will explain that I never did more than snog her, if I had to go through with that plan, I wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable or do anything we shouldn't. I'd see other kids shagging around Hogwarts and I'd overheard a few boys talking about Ginny and I, I put them straight. Now this is something I wouldn't normally say to anyone, but I know what young men are like and they will get a lot of erections. I never did, not once because of what I was going through, and what I had in my thoughts all the time. So you see, I wasn't like the normal boy at that age. I felt older, I acted older, I kept to myself, I didn't join in with the other boys when they talked about which girl they liked or which girl had the biggest boobs. So even though we couldn't let them get suspicious about anything, they already knew I was one for sitting alone, for being quiet,' Harry sighed but felt Severus tighten his hold, 'I overheard all of you one night at Grimmauld Place, talking about me, how you all tried to get me to be a normal boy and have a normal life for a while, which I did try. That's when Dumbledore decided on Ginny, so I could be normal as far as they were concerned. We said that it might change if Voldemort was ever finished, which finally he is and I am starting to have a normal life, with the man I married. I'm sorry that Ginny was caught in the middle of this and that Dumbledore picked her because none of us wanted her hurt.'

'No, you weren't like normal boys, we know, Molly and I raised six boys and you were nothing like them. But we did notice a bit of difference in you when you were sixteen, it makes sense now. I might not like it, but we all knew Albus was trying everything he could to finish Voldemort, even allowing himself to die to achieve that.'

'I need a question answered,' Ginny said.

'Sure and I think I know about what Ginny.'

'On your birthday when I kissed you, why did you respond when you were already married?'

'I thought Sev betrayed me and that our marriage was over. I know this isn't a nice thing to say, but I was hoping you would make me forget what I was feeling. After losing Sirius, Sev was the one I went to for everything. Then I watched him kill Dumbledore, I was hurt thinking he'd lied to me the whole time. I don't trust many people, but I gave my complete trust to Sev and thought he threw it back in my face. So I figured since I didn't have him anymore, I could give you what you wanted even if I could never truly love you. I do love you Ginny, but I realised I loved you like I love Hermione, a best friend. Since I didn't have Sev anymore, I just might be able to make a life with you. I was really hurt and confused, I was trying to be anyone but me.'

'So you wouldn't have kissed me if I didn't kiss you first?'

'No, I wouldn't. At first I was surprised because you said you wanted to talk in private and give me something for my birthday.'

'How do you feel hearing that Severus, the man you're married kissed someone else?' Charlie asked.

'At first I was hurt, thought Harry had given up on me. But after he explained what happened that day, I know why he responded to Ginny. He wanted to feel like there were still people out there he could trust and that was his way of showing it. He did and still does care for Ginny a lot, we spoke about that after we started seeing each other. He kept saying that he should talk Dumbledore into letting Seamus or Dean to take an interest in her because Harry wanted her happy. He hated that part of Albus' plan because he knew Ginny would be hurt. One thing he said to all of us, everyone was expandable to win this war, everyone had to make sacrifices and that was one Harry had no choice but to follow.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Seamus,' Ginny stared at Harry who shrugged, 'Well he is cute and funny. I wouldn't go out with Dean again, and I only did to start with to make you jealous.'

'I know, Hermione told me after we started seeing each other. So you're not angry with me are you Ginny? I never meant to hurt you and I wouldn't have done any of this if Dumbledore didn't believe I needed to behave like any other teenage boy?'

'No, I'm not angry Harry, I was and wanted to hex you, a lot. I was lying on my bed thinking which parts you would lose,' Ginny smiled.

'Then I'm glad you changed your mind, I would miss those parts,' Severus said giving Harry a very un-Severus Snape look and everyone noticed it was a cheeky look.

'Behave love,' Harry laughed.

'Merlin, it's like looking at a completely different man. First you're smiling, you're not sniping or having a go at everyone. You're in nice clothes, but not black, but not robes either, like you always wore.'

'All part of the act Arthur. How I behaved and dressed was all thought up by Albus. I am a half blood and I'm a lot like Harry in ways, we both like to wear jeans and not robes.'

'So Eileen Prince really was your mother and she married Tobias Snape?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Yes, but how did you know about my parents?'

'When I had your book Sev, it had this book was the property of the halfblood prince. So Hermione being Hermione, went to the library and research. She found an old article about your mother, Eileen Prince winning a potions competition and it mentioned how she married a muggle, Tobias Snape, and they had you. I still didn't believe that book belonged to you even if those revisions you made were perfect and turned me into the potions prince as Slughorn called me. But if you remember, I was mad at you at the time so I never mentioned the book to you.'

'I remember love, you can be so damned stubborn sometimes. But that's where I get my love of potions from, my mother. She gave me that book and some of those revisions were hers, most were mine.'

'I hated the fact Harry used that book because we were supposed to follow the instruction by the book we were assigned to use. But I admit those revisions were better, no one could beat Harry in potions when he followed your instructions.'

'Hermione was really upset that Harry was better at potions than she was, she wasn't the only one. But that just made me remember, weren't you two together at that time?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, but I never told him about the book because I thought he might had made me give it back to him and use the assigned book. I liked the idea of being able to show Sev how good I could be in potions, so even though we were together, he still thought I was hopeless at potions.'

'I did believe Harry was not meant to spend any time in a potions room,' Severus smiled down at Harry, 'You certainly did show me you were, Harry,' Severus turned to face the eldest Weasley's, 'So Arthur, Molly, well everyone, are you able to accept Harry and I are together and married?'

'Yes, because just in the last hour we've seen the looks you two are giving each other. We were only concerned that Harry really knew what he was doing and that Ginny wasn't deliberately being used. And even though she was, we do understand. Albus was trying to stop Voldemort, something we would all do and use any means to achieve that.'

'I never wanted do anything like that Mr. Weasley,' Harry gave Ginny a cheeky smile, 'I told Dumbledore that Ginny frightens me, she's too much like her mother.'

'Oh Harry,' Molly grinned, then looked serious, 'It's the way we can control our men, whether it's my husband or my sons, or with Ginny, her brothers.'

'Yeah, you don't want to get Ginny angry, that's for sure, so you're lucky Severus or you wouldn't be able to shag your husband,' Charlie smirked making everyone laugh.

'So now that's sorted out, Fred and I made a promise to each other. I spoke with mum and dad, they agreed to allow me to go ahead. We both said even if anything happened to one of us, well any of us, that if you sent Voldemort to dust, then we would celebrate. So we're going to be throwing a party in a month's time. Are you both going to be here?'

Severus and Harry smiled at each other before they both looked at George, 'We're in,' they said together making everyone laugh.

'You said the exact same thing at the exact same time.' Ron said.

'We actually do that a lot. Every time we first did that, we couldn't stop laughing. Then we'd have to pull ourselves together ready to put our game faces on. It was easier on me as I had more practice, but Harry took a lot longer, didn't you love.'

'Sure did, I was still chuckling as I would make my way back to Gryffindor tower. Oh I can tell you this as well, most nights you would have found my bed empty,' Harry snickered, 'I usually slept with Sev in his room, well after we were married, he can be such a prude sometimes, too old fashioned at times.'

'You weren't even sixteen Harry, I wasn't going to let you talk me into anything no matter how hard you made it for me.'

'Hard hey,' Charlie said then everyone laughed, 'I think I like this new Severus, he was such a tyrant in the classroom.'

'All part of the act and if I get my job back, I think a lot of people will see a big difference.'

'What do you mean if you get your job back?' Arthur asked.

'Well I doubt the governors will let me teach, not when they find out the truth about Harry and I.'

'That's why I'm not returning, well two reasons. If Severus doesn't go back, I'm not. If he does get offered his job back but they won't allow us to share a room, then we're not going back. Professor McGonagall asked me about it. I will not let anyone separate me from Sev again.'

'Well you are married, so it should be allowed,' Molly said.

'That's what we think Molly, so we have to wait. I know Harry will have to treat me as a professor while out in the school, which we've done before, so it won't be hard to do again.'

'I have to ask Harry, but why Sev and not Severus, sorry Professor,' Ron said quickly.

'It's fine Ron.'

'At first it just slipped out, we were, well let's just say being intimate. After that he explained how my mother always called him Sev and not Severus it just seemed perfect. I already liked the idea of Sev and asked if he wouldn't mind, he doesn't.'

'You need to explain about your mother Harry. As far as I knew Severus hated your father and Sirius, but nothing about your mother,' Arthur said.

'I met Lily when I was nine, she was having a fight with her sister who was calling her a freak because Lily was using magic. I was hiding, watching because I knew Lily was a witch. I stepped out and Petunia ran home. Lily and I spoke about her being a witch and from then on we became best friends. It was the reason I agreed to be Albus' spy and protect Harry after she was killed, Harry has Lily's eyes, but he is so like is mother in every way. He may look like James, but has his mother's temperament.'

'There's so many secrets from that time and it all came down to him, didn't it?' Molly sighed.

'Yes, it did Molly, more than most of us realised. He's gone now so there should be no more secrets.'

'That's why Sev and I decided to let everyone know,' Harry held up his finger, 'We bought these just before we were married, but could never wear them. We'd put them on of a night, then have to remember to take them off. Sev always made me keep his, so I did.'

'So how did you get married without anyone finding out, Harry is well known and he's name is known?' Bill asked.

'We went for a quick trip to Australia and got married there. They had only just started to hear about Voldemort, so my name wasn't even familiar to them. That was all sorted when I finally talked Sev into marrying me.'

'You talked Severus into marriage, he must have been persuasive.' Charlie said giving another cheeky smile.

'He was, but that's all I'm saying.'

'Harry, you said there was no sex until you got married, you didn't lie to us, did you?' Hermione asked.

'No, just misled you, sorry. Okay there was no actual intercourse, just other things,' Harry shrugged, 'I used that to get him to call me Harry instead of Potter, works like a charm.'

'We really don't need to know even if we can imagine,' Arthur said.

'I want to know, I find this really interesting.'

'Charlie, just because you're gay and do all that with blokes, we don't want to hear it. Keep all that private please,' Molly scolded.

'You're no fun mum, but I can't blame Severus for wanting Harry, he's cute.'

'Hands off Charlie, he's taken, married remember,' Arthur shook his head.

'Don't try it Charlie, or you just might fine me reverting back to what you knew,' Severus said in his deep and very menacing voice as he tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry chuckled as he felt Sev's arms tighten around him, 'I'm very married and very happy with my man. Sorry Charlie, you need to find someone else.'

'So after all this Ginny, who are you going to date?' George asked.

'Well, Seamus is funny and he did ask me out, I also like Neville, but I think he's got a thing for Luna. I'll have to look around, see which one takes my interest. Especially since my dream of marrying the chosen one is out, Professor Snape beat me to him,' Ginny smirked at Harry, 'Not hexing for calling you that.'

'She knows you doesn't she my love, you hate being called that.'

'Yes, everyone knows I hate those blasted names and this last one is the worst.'

'I think you better get used to it, but now I should go speak with some of the people outside. I'm sure their all wondering what's going on,' Arthur got up but so did everyone else and they joined the crowd of people that came to pay their respects. Harry and Severus noticed a lot of looks still but they seemed more relaxed since they could see all the Weasley's including Ginny being friendly with them. So many came up and decided it was time to talk to the unlikely couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'We're about to get some attention love, are you ready for that?' Severus tightened his arm around Harry.

'Been ready for the last two years love,' Harry smiled as he looked at his other friends, 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself Harry, but what's going on?' Seamus nodded towards Severus.

Harry lifted his finger just as Severus did, 'We're married, have been since I was sixteen.'

'But he's old, sorry, older and was our professor,' Seamus said.

'Age doesn't come into it Seamus, not when you love someone.'

'So he didn't give you some potion or anything?' Dean asked.

'No, and we've already proven that to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall.'

'I also allowed the minister to see my memories and use occlumense on me to get to the truth. All he saw were my real feelings for Harry.'

'Yes, I did, even if I still don't like it Severus. It's not you, its Harry's age that concerns me,' Kingsley said as he stepped over to join everyone.

Severus looked down at Harry, 'We might need to explain more love.'

'Something neither of us want to do,' Harry sighed as he put his head on Severus' shoulder, 'Looks like we have no choice.'

'If there's more to this than I think you need to tell me Harry. We can wait until everyone has left.'

'Look, Harry's our friend, we want to know that he wasn't talked into anything,' Seamus said.

'Alright,' Harry said but everyone saw how frustrated he looked, 'After everyone leaves, then we'll explain. But only to the Weasley, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Aberforth and you lot.'

'Good, I'll let Arthur and Molly a few of us are staying to hear what you have to say. But I need to say one thing and I hope you will allow it Harry.'

'Allow what?'

'After you told me, I spoke with a friend, an unspeakable who happens to be a healer. He told me of a spell to see if you've been given any potions to make yourself believe you're in love with Severus. We all know Severus is a brilliant potions master, so I don't think it's unreasonable to believe he could do something like that.'

'Even after you looked into my mind you still want it proven?' Severus said and it was the first time his voice took on a hard edge.

Harry turned Severus to look at him, 'With the explanation and this spell, everyone might realise I'm in my right mind and you never did anything Sev.'

Severus stared down at Harry, 'Fine, let them try anything they want, it won't change how we feel about each other,' Severus turned back, 'But this is the last time. I won't have Harry being subjected to this all the time, he doesn't need it. He needs rest and needs to heal.'

'What do you mean heal?' Seamus asked.

'Some injuries I got from Voldemort are still healing,' Harry shrugged.

'Not just that Harry, all this has been too much for you, just like Albus and I knew it would be. You need time to heal your heart, mind and soul, then to believe all this isn't a dream. We told you what could happen, anything else could push you completely over the edge.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay Sev, last one,' Harry felt himself choke up a bit and turned his face into Severus chest, 'I can't do this Sev, I can't lose you again.'

'You're not going to lose me, we talked about this, if it comes to it, then we leave, live overseas where no one knows us. But I won't have you ending up in the mind damaged ward at St Mungo's just so people can try to make themselves believe that I didn't coerce you.'

'Severus, what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

'Albus found Harry to be right on the edge of losing his mind. From everything he's gone through with Voldemort, to what happened at Privet drive. He might sound and feel older, sound sure of himself, but Harry is very vulnerable and his mind just can't take too much pressure right now. It takes me all I can to calm him down of a night.'

'I thought you said he isn't having his nightmares?' Ron asked.

'He's not, he just gets very emotional, then angry and he finds it hard to control himself. I need to get him calmed down,' Severus held Harry tight to him and walked away.

Everyone watched as Severus kept his hands on Harry's face, talking to Harry. They could see Harry turn from being upset to anger, then to upset again. Finally Harry nodded then wrapped his arms around Severus, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

An hour later everyone left, apart from the few that were about to hear something that would make their worries about Harry being with Severus leave them. All the Weasley's, Hermione, Kingsley, Minerva, Aberforth, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Angelina and Lee all sat around the living room and watched as Severus led Harry in and they sat close together. They explained the whole story again about how they both tried to deny their feelings for each other, how Harry was confused about his sexuality and how he spoke to Albus and Severus about being gay.

'Even though I knew I had feelings for Harry, I still refused to say anything to him. I was concerned about his age for one, but I was also concerned how everyone would react if we did admit our feelings. Harry had been a real smart arse in class one day, so naturally I gave him detention. He stormed into my office throwing his bag which almost hit me, then just started shouting about me backing off and giving him some space from all the snide remarks.'

'I really laid into Severus. At first he looked completely shocked, then worried when I just started hitting him. Finally he grabbed my arms to stop me and made me sit down.'

'I'd never seen Harry like that, never seen him that angry before. I was just about to ask him what had gotten into him when he just started shouting again,' Severus looked down at Harry who had put his head on his chest, 'Harry had been savagely and severely sexually abused by his uncle and some of his friends. They basically made Harry their sex slave from a young age. After telling me all this, he asked if I could finally just ease up on him, that he just couldn't take it anymore. I sat there stunned, then I told him I'd had the same thing happen to me as a child. So we talked, until late that night, he finally admitted how he felt about me and even though I was still unsure, I told Harry how I felt, because I realised a lot of Harry's problems were due to his feelings for me. If I didn't admit how I felt, then I'm not sure what Harry would have done, maybe he could have ended up just doing something stupid or reckless and get himself killed. So from then on, we started to see one another. We explained to Albus what Harry had been through, so he finally told Harry my real mission. But Harry and I decided to keep our relationship a secret even from Albus, at first that was. Then we explained more and he realised that part of Harry's problems were his feelings for me.

Severus tightened his hold on before he continued, 'All of it though was for everyone's safety. I could close my mind to Voldemort, so could Albus, but Harry's mine was linked in a completely different way. So even though Harry made his friends believe he couldn't close his mind, he could, but not in the way you normally would. I taught Harry how to bring forth those disturbing images from his childhood during our occlumency lessons. That way if Voldemort broke through Harry's defences, he would never see the truth, all he would see was Harry being abused. Harry kept at me for ages about us getting married, until I finally gave in. So during a Hogsmeade weekend, I'd organised a port key for us. Harry told Hermione and Ron he needed time alone. They knew he was still hurting over Sirius dying, so they never pushed him.

'Those first few months I was able to help Harry deal with his past. During this time, Albus put Harry into the awakened sleep to see how he was really coping, which he found out Harry wasn't. We both believed if one more thing went wrong for Harry, or he went through any more emotional trauma, Harry would have lost his mind. He was close, really close and it's a wonder that it didn't happen the night Sirius died, then again when Albus died. After Voldemort died, we spoke about that. I needed to know how Harry handled that, he realised he had no choice, he had to finish what Albus started or Voldemort would never die. He wasn't going to allow any more families to be torn apart, but he was thinking about a young child losing their parents and having to go through what he had. So he kept that in his mind which helped him keep him from losing his mind. He was hurting, thinking I betrayed him, but I only did that to keep him safe. Bellatrix cursed Harry that night, it took all my persuasion to stop her killing him. So I left Harry lying on the ground, letting him think I wasn't who he thought I was so I could keep my ears and eyes open to what Voldemort was planning. He had so many plans he was ready to put into place. Taking all Harry's friends were one. If I wasn't at Malfoy Manor during that time, I know he would have killed Luna and Garrick Ollivander. He planned to take all of you and kill you one at a time until Harry surrendered to him. I was able to convince him to concentrate on what Harry was doing, where he'd disappeared to, what he was up to. Luckily, since he believed I killed Albus, he took my advice.' Severus looked down at Harry who had his head buried in his chest, but he could feel his body shaking, just slightly and knew what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Why didn't you ever tell us Harry?' Hermione said, but everyone could hear how hoarse her voice was.

'Give him a minute Hermione, Harry, come on,' Severus lifted Harry and they both sat on the floor. Harry sat between Severus' leg and up against him with one of Severus' arms tight around Harry's chest, while his hand was rubbing the back of Harry's neck.

Everyone watched as Harry's eyes closed tight, his fists clamped onto Severus' pants as small grunts escaped Harry's mouth. Then Harry grabbed hold of Severus' arm that had been around his chest and he bit down hard. Severus grunted a little, but kept rubbing the back of Harry's head and neck. Then with a slight push Harry dropped the arm as he fell unconscious.

'What did you do Severus?' Kingsley asked looking concerned.

'He's fine, he'll wake in a minute or two,' as Harry's hands slacked they dropped down onto his lap, then Severus pointed his wand at his arm where Harry had drawn blood. He healed it before wrapping his arms back around Harry, 'When Harry is losing it completely, biting helps, it's the only thing that helps otherwise he would have ended up punching everything he could. I've healed his hands so many times over the last couple of years, even healed where he used to bite his own arms. So I made him bite me instead of himself,' Severus pulled Harry's sleeve up, 'He did these when he was away with Hermione and Ron.'

Everyone stared at the all the marks on the inside of Harry's upper arm, 'Why though, why did he hurt himself like that?' Molly asked as she stared down at Harry.

'He used to hit the walls in my office, I made him stop. Then one day, I found him down by the lake, biting his arms, making them bleed. All he said was it made him feel better, the pain he felt from the bite was easier to deal with then the pain inside him, that's when I told him to bite me. But I learned this old relaxation technique, this couple of minutes that I put him out lets him calm down enough that when he wakes, he's fine. All this is going to take years before Harry will live a normal life. I spoke with a specialist healer, Harry's need for self-mutilation is due to everything he's gone through and if he didn't do something like this, he would just keep screaming in rage until his mind would just snap, it would end up damaged where he would never recover. I told the healer that I allow Harry to bite me and it seemed to help. He said that it might be the only thing that will give him the time he needs to heal, but even then he might never heal fully. It is getting better and he doesn't need to resort to this very often, just when something upsets him or reminds him of his past.'

'Isn't there anything that could be done to punish his uncle?' Angelina asked.

'I took care of him and his friends,' Severus said as he kept his eyes on Harry, 'They all developed the same problem of losing their genitals,' Severus felt Harry move slightly, 'He's waking.'

'Hmmm, Sev,' Harry murmured.

'I'm here, feeling better?'

'Yeah,' Harry stretched, then turned and kissed Severus before they both got up and sat back on the sofa.

'Why didn't you ever tell us Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I couldn't Hermione, I'm sure you wouldn't like anyone to know something like that. It all stopped when Hagrid came to get me that first year. He seemed too frightened that I would tell all us freaks as he called witches and wizards.'

'Well I like what Professor Snape said he did to them,' Ron gave Harry a smile.

'Yeah, I didn't know anything about that at first. Then one day I said I wanted to go back there and turn him into a rat or a pig, anything. That's when Sev told me what he'd done. I never laughed so hard in my life, thinking of them with no dicks.'

'Harry,' Hermione's eyes widened.

'What?' Harry grinned, 'It was funny Hermione. Then I used my cloak one day to watch him, he almost heard me when I started laughing. I left the house, Sev and I used to meet in this park not far from Privet Drive, I told him I saw what he'd done. Then I attacked Sev,' Harry grinned, 'In a good way of course.'

'A very good way, but right in the middle of the open, not something I was expecting but like always, you never let anyone or anything stop you doing what you wanted. So Minister, do you still want to perform that spell over Harry?'

'No, I don't need to, after hearing everything and how you've been helping Harry deal with self-mutilation, I can see there are real feelings there.'

'There are Kingsley and who would put up with me biting or hitting them all the time. Sev just takes whatever I dish out, then heals himself after. He has to love me to put up with that.'

'Why didn't we know you did that Harry, we never saw any of this?' Ron asked.

'Before I found out about the room of requirement, I went into an unused classroom and I hit the wall then I broke the window, but as I was hitting I was biting my lips, hard. I realised the pain I was feeling from my lip seemed to help, I could see and taste the blood, so I stopped hitting after that and just bite some part of me, usually my legs, toes, arms, parts I could keep covered easily. When I stayed here, I would sneak down into Mr. Weasley's shed to bite myself so no one would see me.'

'Okay, you both love each other, but what I don't get is how did you end up with feelings for Professor Snape in the first place. The way you two looked at each other and some of the things we all heard him say to you Harry, so how?' Seamus asked.

'That's really a hard question to answer Seamus. In the detentions I found myself watching Sev a lot, then the fantasies started.'

'Fantasies Harry, you wouldn't like to share those would you?' Charlie grinned.

'No he wouldn't Charlie. I'm sure your imagination could come up with some that took place,' Severus said.

'Took place, what, meaning they were just his fantasies or you actually did them?'

'We're not telling Charlie, so stop asking. Well one, reverse roles, but that's all I'm saying,' Harry chuckled.

'Oh, now that sounds like it would have been fun and kinky Professor Potter,' Charlie smirked making everyone either looked shocked or they laughed.

'You're right Charlie and you wouldn't want to get on his bad side,' Severus smiled down at Harry, 'But that's enough about our private life.'

'We should go though, we need to go house hunting.' Harry stood up with Severus beside him.

'Yes, we need to get out of that old house of my father's.'

'Even though we all know how you both really feel about each other, it's still going to cause quite a stir when this does get out. At the moment it is just rumours, nothing official.'

'We know Kingsley, but once everyone realises I'm in my right mind and Voldemort didn't do anything to me, hopefully they will see the truth.'

Hermione walked over and hugged Harry, 'I understand why you never told anyone, but when Professor Snape told us, I felt like cursing them myself.'

'That doesn't sound like you Hermione, but it makes me feel better knowing you thought that.'

'We should go Harry, we have a lot to do.'

'Yep,' Harry said goodbye to all his friends then the Weasley's, with Charlie giving him a feel making Severus pull Harry into his arms, 'Don't get him angry Charlie.'

'Just had to Harry, couldn't help myself. But I know, you belong to him, I can see it. But Severus, just tell me one thing, what's Harry like?'

'You know Harry, so I don't see why you would ask something like that.'

'That's not what I meant, he's just so damn cute I have to know what he's like in the sack.'

'Charlie Weasley,' Molly slapped her son's head, 'That is no one's business but theirs.'

'Molly's right Charlie, but,' Severus looked down at Harry, 'I'll say this, his inventive.'

'I knew it, Harry just seems to be good at everything. Oh well, I'll have to go find my own hero.'

'Ron, how do you control that brother of yours?'

'You don't Harry, we've all just learned to live with him. It's lucky we don't see him that often or we might hear exactly what he gets up too.'

'You probably would, anyway, bye,' Harry and Severus waved then stepped outside and apparated away.

'I can't believe how good he was after he woke up. It was like two different people.' Bill said.

'I've never heard of anyone hurting themselves like that though,' Molly said.

'It's actually common Molly, usually when someone has gone through a very traumatic experience, they self-mutilate. Some like Harry who bite, other's cut themselves, some even hit until they have broken their hands, some even hit their heads against walls until they end up unconscious. We keep a close eye on children that live in orphanages, usually they suffer after losing their parents. I watched Harry a lot over the years, but I never suspected he did that to himself.' Minerva said.

'Harry's very good at covering his true feelings. But things make sense now,' Ron looked at his old roommates, 'Why Harry would never dress in front of us, had showers before or after us and always kept his curtains closed around his bed.'

'You'll probably think of a lot of things that will make sense now. I should go and I might get a statement ready for when everyone finds out about Harry and Severus. This is still going to cause quite an uproar,' Kingsley nodded to everyone then left the Burrow but at least his concerns were put to rest now. He finally realised Harry and Severus really did love each other and they weren't going to let anyone separate them again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next week, Harry and Severus kept going out to look at houses. They finally found one in a small country town that was mainly muggle, but a few witches and wizards lived there. They still hadn't been seen in a populated magical area and even though they wanted everyone to know, they knew what would happen the moment word of their relationship got out.

Finally they decided to start slow, after being out most of the day, looking for things to make their house a home. Harry and Severus showered and went to Hogsmeade for dinner. The moment they stepped into the Three Broomsticks, with their arms around each other, the place fell silent and all eyes were on them. Harry and Severus acted like nothing was going on because to them, nothing was. They sat at a booth and had the waitress bring them a couple of drinks and menu's. After they ordered, they sat talking quietly. They knew everyone was still watching them and they also saw a few flashes, so they figured someone had taken pictures of them, but again, they ignored everyone and everything. They heard their names mentioned a lot, heard some of the things people had said, mostly about Severus Snape taking advantage of Harry Potter, a teenage boy. They did hear that Voldemort must have done something to Harry and everything they did hear was expected.

'Harry, Severus, mind if I join you?'

Both men looked up, 'Minerva, not at all, have a seat,' Severus smiled.

'I can see the looks and heard a few comments, you both seem to be handling that pretty well.'

'Not like we have a choice Professor, but now you're getting a few looks because you look comfortable with us and you're talking friendly like this is something you're used to,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, well when I came in I thought I might help you both out. If they see I am acting normal with both of you, they might realise that I believe Severus never corrupted you or used a potion.'

'I always knew there was more to you then you let on Professor,' Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

'My act of playing the strict and tough professor Harry. So what have you two been doing this last week?'

'We bought our house and have been furnishing it. No more dark and dismal places to live. Our home is bright and open,' Severus smiled down at Harry.

'Yes, it is but Severus surprised me with how good at decorating he is.'

'Then I'd like to see that myself one day.'

'We are getting ready to invite everyone over Minerva. I've placed the fidelius charm around it as a precaution and to have some privacy.'

'Yes, once word leaks out where you're living, you would not get much of that.'

'We'll be sending you all permission to get in.'

'I will visit soon. Now before you're dinner arrives, I'll tell you that I've spoken with the governors and told them I wish you to take up your post as defence against the dark arts teacher. After hearing from Kingsley and I in regards to everything you did, they said you can. Then I asked them about you and Harry sharing private quarters since are you are married. Well that didn't go down to well. I told them you wouldn't return to Hogwarts, but neither would Harry unless you were allowed. They said they needed time to consider this for two reasons, one, no teacher has ever been married and had his partner live at Hogwarts. Two, Harry being that partner and he will be a student at the time even if he is of age.'

'In your opinion Minerva, what do you see them doing?'

'Right now, they will take their time. When Hogwarts gets close to opening, then they will decide. Now even though Voldemort is gone, not everyone is ready to believe it's safe. So if they say no and you don't return to Hogwarts they might realise that finding another experienced teacher will be difficult. Another thing, Kingsley has been receiving a lot of mail in regards to Hogwarts from parents which he has shown the governors. After what happened with the Carrow's, not you Severus, that information is now known how you actually stopped them going too far. What these parents seem to ask and want, well, they said since Harry is the one that killed Voldemort, they want him at Hogwarts then they will feel safe sending their children back to school.'

'Did you tell them I will only be returning if Severus gets his job and we are allowed to share private quarters?'

'Yes, so that's what they are considering right now. I did see a few looks on them. I believe they will bide their time in the hopes that parents will start to feel safe as it's still going to take a while to repair Hogwarts. So Kingsley has come up with an idea which he spoke to me about and we both agreed. He's going to survey all the parents of returning students. Ask them outright what they would do if Harry wasn't coming back just because he couldn't share a private room with the man he married. But also that Severus would not return for the same reason so there might not be a defence against the dark arts teacher when Hogwarts opens. Now he would like you two to agree to this, but not yet. He thought and I agree that we give everyone time to get used to the fact you are together and Harry is in his right mind and Severus didn't give you a potion. Let them see you together as a couple and how happy you are together. Then have people like myself, the Weasley's, Hermione, Ron, even Kingsley been seen talking or spending time with the pair of you. When everyone sees all of us have accepted this relationship, everyone else should as well. Like right now, just as I sat down, I haven't heard one comment that Voldemort did something to Harry where I did hear it when I first walked in.'

'I've been listening to them while I listened to you Minerva and you're right. Their conversations have turned from having something done to Harry to how we got together in the first place,' Severus looked down at Harry, 'What do you think love, about this survey?'

'Well it will let us know who would accept us being together even if we don't really care. But I want you to have your job, you love teaching and you should be able to. You are the perfect person to take the defence job due to your years being a spy. I really want to finish my last year now I can. So this might be the only way for both of us to have what we want.'

'Alright Minerva, tell the Minister to go ahead with it. Tonight's the first time we've come to a heavily populated wizarding town, but we'll start doing this more often.'

'I'll let him know and after this, I think they will realise that they don't have much choice but to allow you both back and on your terms, which you should. Now I'll leave you two to enjoy your evening.'

Harry and Severus said goodbye then went back to talking quietly but they did overheard a lot of what was being said but it had changed from what did Voldemort do to Harry to how they developed feelings for each other. A few people even said they couldn't believe Snape was smiling and Harry seemed to laugh a lot at what he was saying. After their meal and a few drinks, Severus went up and paid, but not once did they move their arms from each other.

'You two shocked a lot of my customers, I admit, I was shocked myself.'

'We know Rosmerta, but Harry and I have been married for nearly two years and thought it was time everyone knew about us.'

'Like everyone, I've heard rumours that you know who did something to Harry. But you seem fine to me, maybe a little on the thin side but that's all and you do seem happy.'

'We are happy Madame Rosmerta and Sev thinks I'm too thin as well, keeps trying to get me to eat more, which I will once everything settles down.'

'It was a nice meal Rosmerta, but we need to go,' Severus and Harry shook Rosmerta's hand and left the Three Broomsticks and apparated home.

'I think everything will be alright Sev, still might take a while, but all the talk did change.'

'Yes it did,' Severus smiled as he started undoing Harry's shirt as they slowly moved back towards their bedroom. Harry kicked the bedroom door open as his hands were at Severus' pants, undoing his button and zipper. Harry pushed Severus' pants down and instantly wrapped his hand around his cock just as Severus' hand went around Harry's. Neither of them slowed or stopped as they fell back on their large king size bed, their hands never stopped moving and their kisses were getting more intense.

After a lot of touching, kissing and sucking, Severus and Harry were spooned together with Harry in front and both men were moaning with pleasure as they made love. Then Harry was lying on Severus' back, with his arms pinned above his head as he pumped his partner. They never stopped until both were completely exhausted. Harry put his head on Severus' shoulder, within minutes they were both sound asleep and if anyone could see their faces, all they would see was contentment, because that's all both men felt, content and very happy they were finally together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Severus had Hermione, Ron, and Ginny met them at Diagon Alley. They knew this was going to be a big test as it was the most populated wizarding area there was. Harry and Severus, again with their arms around each other, stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. They spotted Harry's friends and they all greeted each other happily before sitting down and having some lunch. Again the talk from others started with what Voldemort did to Harry or what Snape had given Harry. But with Ron and Ginny in particular, talked to Severus and acting friendly with him, the talk finally turned to how Severus Snape and Harry Potter started their relationship. A few older women did say that Harry was too young to be with someone as old as Snape. But Hermione, she couldn't resist. She made sure her voice just was loud enough to be heard. First she said how even though she and Ron were two completely different people, they developed feelings for each other which was true with any couple. It does not matter about differences or age, when you love someone, you should be able to have a relationship with them. Severus gave Hermione a very genuine smile and one that people were not used to seeing on Severus Snape's face.

After a very enjoyable lunch, the three friends stayed with Harry and Severus while they bought things for their home. Quills, parchment and inks for the office, but also a lot of books. Severus had a wonderful collection already, now it was Harry's turn to buy books he wanted to keep now he had a home, a real home and with the man he loved.

Over the next couple of months, Harry and Severus would go into populated wizarding areas, one of these times they met up with the minister and his auror guard. They sat in the Leaky Cauldron, had a drink and talked. Again people got to see how friendly the minister was with Harry and Severus, how he seemed to act like their relationship wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Mrs. Weasley also met Harry and Severus one day, they had a nice lunch together before Molly went to do her shopping. One day Harry and Severus were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron when Andromeda Tonks, who was holding Teddy in her arms, sat down after kissing Harry's cheek, then she handed Teddy to Harry. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron watched Harry and Severus entertain the little boy and how much young Teddy Lupin seemed to like Severus Snape, even to the point he'd changed his hair to match Snape's.

From then on, whenever Harry and Severus were ever out and heard anything in regards to them, it was just how happy the pair seemed to be. There was no more talk on what Voldemort did to Harry or what potion Snape gave Harry to coerce a young man into a relationship.

Severus noticed whenever they came home from their day out and after hearing that people were now excepting their relationship, Harry seemed to be getting better. He still had his bad times, but they weren't happening as often as they were.

Harry and Severus was sitting together at the kitchen table eating dinner when a strange owl landed in front of them. The letter it was holding was addressed to both. Severus took the letter but the owl just sat there.

'Someone wants a reply,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, the governors, they wish to see both of us before they make their decision. They asked if we could go to the ministry tomorrow. But they also asked that they would be allowed to speak with you alone.'

'If they did talk to me alone Sev, they might finally see I am in my right mind and you never gave me any potion. Everyone has accepted us now, we've seen it, now it's time they do so you can go back to teaching and I can finally finish off my education. It's what we want Sev.'

'Alright, if you're willing, then we'll go,' Severus replied to the letter, then handed it back to the owl which flew straight out the window, 'You know what to do if you need me.'

'I know, that charm you placed on our rings will feel warm if I start to get upset or angry, but I'll be fine.'

'You have been better Harry, I just don't want anyone to make you get worse.'

'They won't, I can feel it myself. I am getting better but it's also because my friends have accepted us. That was always my biggest concern. It would not have stopped me being with you, but it would have hurt if they didn't want to have anything to do with you or see us together. But I told you, nothing will separate us again.'

'No, nothing will and you're friends are good with us. They are even relaxing around me now, finally seeing the real Severus Snape.'

'They are, now let's finish dinner, I want to soak in a bath.'

'Does that mean alone or together my love?'

'Together, you should know that by now,' Harry leaned over and kissed Severus before eating again.

'Yes, I know. One thing that's good now love, you've gained enough weight so now when you sit on my lap, you're bony arse doesn't stick into my legs.'

'I know and you never complained and still wanted me to sit on you, which I love doing.'

After Harry and Severus finished eating, they both did share a bath, talking about what the governors would decide. Hopefully from tomorrow, they would know what their futures would be.

The following morning, Harry and Severus, with their arms around each other, walked through the atrium to lots of stares and whispers. They sat down outside the large office which held the governors of Hogwarts.

'Mr. Potter, their ready for you now.'

'Thanks,' Harry turned to Severus, 'It'll be okay, but if it's not, you'll know,' Harry kissed him, then followed the woman through the door. Harry nodded to the twelve men and woman sitting around a large table. They indicated for Harry to take the last seat, which he did.

'As you know, the minister and headmistress have both explained that you wish to return to Hogwarts and what you want.'

'Yes, to share a room with my husband, which I am entitled to do. We know out in the school we have to act like student and professor, we've done it before, so it won't be a problem.'

'Yes, that is one concern. Our other is that you weren't given anything from Severus Snape to make you believe you love him. Either a potion or the imperius curse maybe.'

'I have been able to beat the imperius curse since I was fourteen, I even was able to hold off Voldemort from using that on me. Severus never and has never given me any type of potion in the whole time we've been together. Think of this as well, do you believe that if I was under the influence of some potion or spell that I could have killed Voldemort? Would I have been in my right mind to do that, do what I had to? Another thing, as I know none of you were there the night of the battle, a lot of fighting took place, which of course you all know. I might have been busy, but I still did fight a lot. Now if I was influenced, wouldn't you think I would have killed others? Death eaters like Lucius Malfoy or Rodolphus Lestrange, Yaksley, Avery, all the ones I've gone up against before, the ones that laughed when Voldemort tortured me when I was fourteen years old and again that night. If I was influenced with anything I would have killed, but all I did was stun and bind, well apart from Amycus Carrow who I cursed.'

'You do seem to be in your right mind and yes, if you had been given any sort of potion, you might have killed that night. Tell me this Mr. Potter, as I know you have used two unforgivables, the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse, they were used during a war, which is why you were never punished for using those. Have you or would you ever use the killing curse?''

'Never, and I will never use that curse no matter who it was. That curse took away my family, not just my parents, but my godfather, Sirius Black, then that curse again took another man that was a friend, who was becoming a father figure to me, Remus Lupin. You know, Severus even asked me the same thing, if I had no choice, could I have used that curse on Voldemort. I'll tell you what I told him, no, I would never use that curse, even on Voldemort. But you know why I was able to kill such a powerful dark wizard and I'm not talking about our spells connecting and it backfiring onto him. What I am talking about is love, that's why I was able to go up against him so many times and survive. The love I had for my parents, for Sirius, but most of all the love I have for Severus is what made it possible to kill Voldemort. Severus' love for me kept me sane and kept me safe so I could do what the prophecy said, for him to die at my hand. Severus Snape never gave me a potion, he never used a spell. I fell in love with a wonderful and very loving man, that is the truth to it, nothing else.' Harry watched all the men and women, then saw the head man speak with the secretary who went out the door. In a few seconds Severus walked in and stood behind Harry.

'Mr. Potter spoke of your love and he made a very good argument in favour of you Mr. Snape. If you did give Mr. Potter a potion or use a spell, no, he would not have been able to kill you-know-who and he would have killed death eaters. We believe that you did neither. So our decision in unanimous, you can resume your post as defence against the dark arts teacher and you can share private quarters. All we ask is that you do not take your personal life out into the school.'

'We never have and we never will. Our private life is just that, private. But thank you all very much,' Severus gave a small head bow as Harry stood up and nodded before they left, but both Severus and Harry couldn't stop smiling. Their relationship was finally accepted by all and they were both getting what they wanted. To live as a married couple at Hogwarts, but they both knew that they would have their home that they would use on holidays. Now at least they knew they would always be together and nothing would ever try and break them apart again.

The end:

I want to thank everyone for reading, I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction


End file.
